<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Give A Mole A Mouse by Rainne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455137">If You Give A Mole A Mouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne'>Rainne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020, Interspecies Sex, M/M, nonhuman animals doing the do, ruining your childhood 500 words at a time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-adventure, Penfold finds the courage to do what he's wanted for a very long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Give A Mole A Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is maybe the weirdest thing I've ever written. Enjoy the depths of my depravity.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Having defeated the evil Baron Silas Greenback once again (this time against his evil plan to cover the world in custard), Danger Mouse and his trusty sidekick Penfold retire to their safe, warm and, most importantly, custard-free lair inside the post box to relax and recover from their universe-traveling adventures. The Custard Mite of Glut has done his job, and the world is in the process of being saved (a process, for even the Custard Mite of Glut has to stop and digest).</p><p class="western">“Well, Penfold,” Danger Mouse says, flexing himself in a full-body stretch, “today certainly was exciting.”</p><p class="western">“Sure was, Chief,” Penfold replies, flopping down on the couch beside Danger Mouse and resting his head on the mouse’s shoulder. “Not that I reckon we need that much excitement all the time. Cor.”</p><p class="western">“You’re right about that,” Danger Mouse agrees. “You were a great help today, though.”</p><p class="western">“Was I, then?” Penfold asks, suddenly feeling unaccountably shy. “Only, sometimes I feel less like a help and more like a burden.”</p><p class="western">Danger Mouse turns, resting both hands on Penfold’s shoulders. “You’re never a burden,” he says. “Not to me.”</p><p class="western">Penfold leans forward and wraps his short arms around Danger Mouse, squeezing tightly. “Thank you,” he says simply.</p><p class="western">“Come on then,” Danger Mouse says. “Let’s put on the telly and see what’s to see.”</p><p class="western">They spend the evening watching <em>Doctor Who</em> – it’s Penfold’s favorite, and even though Danger Mouse doesn’t really like the Eleventh Doctor all that much (he prefers Ten), he puts up with it for Penfold’s sake – and then as evening rolls into night, they go their separate ways – Danger Mouse to his own bed and Penfold to his.</p><p class="western">That night, instead of being able to sleep, Penfold lies awake, staring at the ceiling. He can’t stop thinking about the warmth of Danger Mouse’s embrace, the strength of his arms, the long and lean shape of him inside Penfold’s embrace. And Penfold wants…</p><p class="western">And maybe Danger Mouse wants, too?</p><p class="western">There’s only one way to find out.</p><p class="western">Penfold throws back the covers and rolls out of bed. “Courage, Penfold,” he says to himself, and he stalks down the hall to Danger Mouse’s door. He taps, and when he hears his friend’s voice from inside, he eases the door open. “DM?” he says. “Can I – can I come in?”</p><p class="western">“Of course, Penfold,” Danger Mouse replies, shifting up on one elbow. The sheet falls down around his waist, and Penfold’s mouth goes dry.</p><p class="western">“DM, I…” Penfold pauses, searching for words. Then he lurches forward to the side of Danger Mouse’s bed, leans down, and kisses him hard.</p><p class="western">“Oh, thank God,” Danger Mouse groans, pulling Penfold into the bed with him.</p><p class="western">Penfold whines, and Danger Mouse shushes him, his hand sliding under Penfold’s sensible plaid pajama pants to find Penfold’s cock. It’s small, like him, but it’s hard as a rock, and Penfold moans as Danger Mouse’s fingers wrap around it. “Are you sure you want this?” Danger Mouse asks softly, just to be certain.</p><p class="western">“I’m sure, I’m sure,” Penfold pants, his hips stuttering up toward Danger Mouse’s hand. “Please, DM, please, I’ve wanted this for so long.”</p><p class="western">“Then you shall have it,” Danger Mouse replies, and he starts to stroke.</p><p class="western">It doesn’t take long before Penfold is crying out and coming all over Danger Mouse’s hand, and the mouse laughs softly when he pulls his hand out of Penfold’s pants. He rolls over and finds his discarded shirt on the floor, using it to wipe his hand, and then he turns to face Penfold again, leaning down to kiss him once more. “There we are,” he says, grinning. “How are you feeling?”</p><p class="western">“Lovely,” Penfold replies, his voice dreamy. Then he blinks. “But what about you, DM?”</p><p class="western">“Oh, we’ll get to me,” Danger Mouse replies, reaching down to strip Penfold’s pajamas off him, dropping them onto the floor. “We’ve got all night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt "sexy mice".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>